My Head's Cursed
by Kajiruki
Summary: With Mamimi and Haruko gone, Naota is a bit mixed up and it leads people to do crazy things. Unexplanatory photos of Naota himself appear in magazines which he doesn't normally read. Also Haruko's possesions are about to make an appearance...
1. Nonetheless For Mayhem!

Welcome to a fanfic about FLCL. Once in a while Naota narrates his little thoughts, so don't be confused!

When he narrates, it's in this - 'Iam Naota's head' and when they have there personal thoughts, it's this -I think Naota rules-

Enjoy. If it sucks, tell me! Thank you.

**My Head's Cursed**

**Chapter one : Nonetheless For Mayhem**

'One year on and I already know everything.

My fathers a perv, grandfather a washed out moron. Canti : one strange, non-functional computer. Mamimi… gone and Haruko, a bitch.'

"Hey Canti, did you get what I wanted from the shops?!" Naota was lying down on his bed staring at the top bunk, which used to belong to his brother, then to Haruko.

The door opened and Canti appeared, holding a shopping bag. Naota sat up and took the bag off him. "Wow Canti, you actually got the right one this time!" Canti 'blushed' and then 'scratched' his TV shaped head. He then walked away to make dinner. Naota started to flick through the magazine he had asked for until, suddenly, something caught his eye. He stopped flicking the pages of it and went back to what he had noticed and suddenly jumped in shock.

"What the hell is this?!" Naota looked at it, a picture? A picture of him?! He was sure it was of him, and after a few moments of studying the picture really hard, he realised, it WAS him! Naota was talking to Canti in a sunny afternoon by the river. He moved his eyes down to the article that followed it. It read :

'A robot and it's suspected owner have been seen by the river in Mabase. It was taken at 13.46, Sunday, and is a mystery as to what that 'robot' is. This photo was taken by Samejima, Mamimi……..'

"Mamimi? How can that be possible, she's moved from here!" he scrunched his fist up and slammed it beside him, "is she still here?"

Naota crept down the stairs in his usual blue hoody and 'long' shorts. He walked through the dinning room and out the door, unnoticed by everyone. It was dark and slightly cold outside but Naota didn't seem to car. He started to run down the road, in between the houses and near the bridge.

"Wherever you are, Mamimi, I'm going to find you!!!"

'After one year since the problems with Medical Mechanica and the big robotic hands that destroyed most of Mabase, most people evacuated because people got crushed by debris and they don't trust the city. I don't blame them. Nobody has done anything to repair Mabase so it's just like Haruko left it. Somehow my house is in tact, only just though. Half of my school building got crushed and the roads aren't straight; they're cracked and unworthy of cars. People will just have to deal with it I guess. Also MM hasn't smoked out the city since that day either.'

One hour later and Naota had searched everywhere and he was standing by the river.

"I give up Mamimi." He turned away from the river and saw Takkun the cat, it's lover and a kitten together. He walked back to his house, still unnoticed just as his father called out….

"Nao, dinner!" With a look of boredom on his face, he walked into the dinning room.

"WHAT THE HECK?!!!!????!?" Naota shouted as he stared in shock at the thing in front of him. Right there, right in front of him was a mannequin of Haruko. It looked like a huge floppy doll with fabric painted eyes and features.

"Naota-kun, how can you shout at the perfect Haruko-chan like mannequin?" Hon-chan said, not really concerned and eating curry.

"Shut up and eat!" Shigekuni said, directed at Naota.

"I'm not eating with this thing here."

"Naota-kun, how can you hate a replica of the person you did Fooly Cooly with??"

Naota's eyes went up in flames. He curled his fists up in anger again, he closed his eyes and shouted,

"I DID NOT DO FOOLY COOLY WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naota looked as angry as he had been when Mamimi had called for is brother, Tasku instead of him, maybe even angrier. The room went silent. Kamon carried on eating and his grandfather had never stopped. Naota walked over to the table, picked up his food and walked out.

"I don't blame Naota for this, he hasn't seen Haruko in such a long time." Kamon said. The walls were so thin, Naota could hear him through it as walked up the stairs. He sat down on his bed, slowly eating his genetically spiced, fermented soybeans.

'Nothing amazing ever happens here. I started to argue with my father a lot more now that Haruko left. I only rarely go to school now. It's as if I'm becoming a male version of Mamimi. Nobody mind my sudden appearance and disappearance because it's starting to become normal. Our school is becoming run down anyway and it's rumoured that it'll be closing down. Even though it's middle school.'

"I don't even know what Fooly Cooly is."

Naota had been asleep for 3 ½ hours. It was 3.20am…..

- Clouds…. Always clouds… Why are they there? It's the last thing I saw before……-

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naota's eyes shot open, 'my head…. Feels like it's tearing apart!' He screamed in pain and felt the top of his head.

"W-What the heck???!!" He could feel a massive, semi-circular bump coming out of his head. Suddenly, the pain stopped. In relief, Naota layback down because he was still tired and now exhausted.

* * *

Naota woke up when the sunlight was shinning in his eyes. 

"Ugh, I don't feel so good…." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He looked at himself in the mirror. "No, no no!" He store at the reflection of himself. The bump on his head was, by far, still there. It was not small, it was big. He looked at it in wonder. "Haruko's… VESPA??????!!" It must have been, no doubt.

"This must be either the back or front wheel guard" It was bright, yellow, big and bulging out of Naota's head. "It should come out soon shouldn't it? The others appeared then came out a few hours later. What time is it? 9.30? Well even if I did want to go to school, I would be very late." Naota took his bandage from his draw and wrapped it around the back of his head and when he wrapped it over the bump, it wouldn't go back in his head!!! He tried to push it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh I don't believe this! What am I meant to do? I can't move from here, I can't leave my room and let anyone see me! Hey, didn't grandfather say he was going to baseball practise? If that's so, it's just dad I have to get rid of if I want to come out." Naota started to listen out to see if he could hear anything. After a while, he heard Canti move downstairs.

"Canti!? Can you come up here??" After a while Canti came up to his room and just stood there, looking at him for a moment. "Quick, shut the door!" Canti quickly responded, "Is dad out or here in the house?" Canti thought for a while and then the kanji for 'dewa arimasen' which means 'is not.'

"You mean, he isn't home right?" Canti nodded. "Thank goodness." Naota stood up and walked down the stairs. He grabbed some food and drinks from the fridge and lots of paracetamol. Then he went back up stairs again where Canti was still standing.

"You can go now, if you want." Naota said sliding the door half closed, but Canti didn't move.

-Stupid malfunctioning robot.- Naota thought as he put his gatherings on the floor and made his bed. Once he was done, he sat down and placed his hand on the metal coming out of his head.

"I suppose it's gonna come out later than I had expected." He poked it poked it but nothing happened, he didn't even feel any pain.

* * *

**Same time the next day!**

The Vespa was ……… still attached to his head. Naota had been camping in his bedroom for 24 hours. He had made Canti bring up his meals, Kamon and Shigekuni just gathered that he was up there because of puberty problems. Naota wouldn't leave his room until Haruko's Vespa was completely out of his head but he was growing impatient.

"Pull harder! Arghh!!!" Canti was holding onto the rim of the metal and was trying to pull it out of Naota's head. Naota was holding onto the stand of the bunk bed. Canti increased the pull on the Vespa as Naota cried in pain, and after 10 minutes of extreme pain, the wheel emerged and Canti let go. Naota looked at himself through the mirror.

"Oh great, now I look even worse than before." Suddenly the phone began to ring. Naota picked it up as Canti watched.

"Hello?" He asked, "Nandaba residence."

Hey Nao! It's me! It's me! Said the voice on the other end.

"Tasku?"

Yeh, how are you? I haven't talked to you or dad or anyone in a year. What's it like over there?

"It's a mess. Weird things have happened, but you don't need to worry about it."

Ah I see. Strange. How's dad?

"Still the same, perverted." Naota heard his brother laugh and then Naota looked seriously at the wall. "Tasku….. you're never coming back are you?"

There was a long pause on the other end. It made Naota think that Tasku had disappeared.

I don't think so. Well, actually I don't want to. How's Mamimi?

"Don't just think you can change the subject like that! You have to come back!! You must."

With anger, Naota slammed the phone down. He was about to walk back to his room when he felt the Vespa start to move. Screaming, Naota fell to the floor on his knees. He grabbed the ends of the wheel and started to pull. It wasn't coming out fast enough.

"Come out!! Canti!!!" Canti came into the hallway and immediately started to help pull it out. Slowly, just slowly, the seat of the Vespa was being pulled out.

"Come on! Do it like you mean it, PULL!" Canti leant forward and used his robot arms to pull it as hard as he could. Suddenly the rest of the Vespa popped out. Most of the Vespa was coated in blood. Naota lay down with exhaustion. The bright yellow / red Vespa's stand

automatically sprung out and stopped the Vespa from bouncing about. Canti had been slammed against the wall and in coincidence, had dented it. Once Canti had stood up, he looked at the Vespa and jumped over to it. He started to punch it, harder and harder. Naota opened his eyes and got up from the floor.

"What are you doing?!… Hey Canti stop it!" Naota shouted and shouted, but Canti didn't stop. Canti had pulled out the cables and wires and was starting to pull out the engine.

"Goddamnit Canti stop!" Canti finally did stop, but only after the Vespa was in pieces. Naota looked at the wreckage, and then at Canti.

'I was speechless. I wasn't sure whether I was angry or happy.

I hate Haruko. I'm glad that she isn't here even though I would've liked to have seen the expression on her face. I didn't miss her one bit for the past 9 months and for the other 2 months…. I'd rather not talk about it…….'

* * *

'You're really too amazing, Ta-kun. You're drinking sour coke and you do fooly cooly and googly googly and drooly drooly.' 

Great quote from Mamimi! Sorry, I just love it, hilarious…

Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, this chapters over now…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! – pyon!

Thankies, bye!


	2. Caressing Hands

Hi, again. It's me Syaoran's Angel.

Well, I'm sorry that I didn't realise about the grammar, I'm not terribly great at that. At least it's readable!

Anyway, here's the 'spectacular' chapter 2 hahahaha…… no, it's not great. But anyway, let's see what you think of it!

By the way, thank you for the reviews, courage went up, down and back up. Keep them coming!

In answer to the FLCL fans questions, I have already planned out what's going to happen throughout the story and the end , it's just a matter of my brain now… Damn!

Let's get on with it, dammit!

* * *

My Head's Cursed

Chapter Two : Caressing Hands

It was early the next day, which was Saturday. Naota had fallen asleep on his bed even though he hadn't changed his clothes into his pajamas. He was starting to wake up when Canti decided to open his door and chuck a magazine at him. With Canti's perfect aim, it landed just where the robot wanted it to, on Naota's face!

Naota sat up with the shock and the magazine fell on his lap. Canti closed the door and walked back down the stairs. Naota sighed, dropped the it on the floor and went back to sleep

A few hours later Naota woke up and found himself staring at the front cover of the magazine. He reached over and turned the page over. Unfortunate for him, the page was a flashy well designed few pages but it had too much huge writing and being so 'early' in the morning, it made Naota's eyes go fuzzy.

"Ah! That's not good for the eyes!" He closed them instantly and moved his head the other way. Eventually, he sat up and walked to the bathroom, walking over the magazine without a care. On his way back, Kamon stopped him.

"Naota-kun? Have you seen Haruko?" Naota shrugged,

"You mean that mannequin right?" Kamon nodded.

"No I haven't, not today." Naota carried on into his room and slid his door closed.

He was casually getting his clothes from his draw when… he screamed.

"Ahhh! What the hell? My head!" Naota felt his head open up and as it did, blood trickled down his face. He sank to his knees and waited for something to surface. But it wasn't what he expected. Whatever it was drooped on his head as if it wasn't anything mechanical. The pain stopped and Naota put his fingers on whatever had just emerged from his head. It too, was covered in blood.

"What is this?" he lifted it up with both of his hands. "It looks like………… somebody's top." He looked at the other thing with came out at the same time. "And trousers?" he heard Canti come up stairs and in a panic; Naota hid the clothes under his bed and stood up. Canti walked in after knocking and halted for a second, then casually walked out, closing the door. Naota looked strangely at where Canti was and wondered to himself why Canti had just done that, without even doing anything. Naota looked down at himself and his face turned pink, he was standing butt naked in his room!

"My towel must of fell off when I got attacked by clothes!" Naota was embarrassed for a moment and then tried to forget. "It's just a damn robot it's not like there's a person in him or anything! Nor can he see me!" Shaking his head, he put some clothes on. As he did, more and more clothes flew out of his head and landed in a bloody mess on the floor. The pain, luckily for Naota was only very little.

He gathered the clothes into a pile and picked them up.

"These really need to be cleaned, but dads in the house so I can't do it here. The river, I'll have to go there." Naota said to himself.

Again without anybody to care where he was going, Naota walked out of the house, he could see Canti ahead of him yet he recalled that Canti hadn't been told to go anywhere.

"What the hell is that robot doing?" He asked himself. He was sure that Canti hadn't seen him despite Canti's numerous turning around so Naota decided to follow him.

Eventually, Canti had lead Naota where he wanted anyway, the river. Naota hid behind the wall of the bridge and peered through the side of it. Canti sat down on the ground beside the river and waited. After a few minutes they both heard a Vespa pull up and it's engine echoed under the bridge until it was turned off. Naota looked around the wall.

"Damnit Canti, get out of the way!" Canti was just about to move, Naota could sense it but just as he did, another top sprouted halfway out of his head, obscuring his view. "Ahh!" He yelped and leaned against the wall, pulling it out. "This is so disgusting!" He sighed, "what did I do to deserve this!"

'You're the only head that works Takkun!' Naota suddenly remembered that sentence.

"Bloody Haruko, get out of my head!" He said to himself.

' I don't like remembering my time with Haruko. I shouldn't even want to call her Haruko anymore! Haruhara! Ever since she came and destroyed my life…. Mamimi…. Haruko took me away from Mamimi! And where is she now? Disappeared…… I think .'

Naota stood up and picked up the blood covered clothes. Just as Naota was about to make an entrance on Canti and the mystery person, he dropped to the floor when he heard the Vespa drive away.

"I can't believe I just missed that…" Canti heard him and turned around. Naota stood up, clothes in hand and walked towards the blue robot in front of him.

"Canti, what on earth are you doing here!" Canti looked at Naota and shrugged, Naota frowned. "Look, go home before my dad gets worried, he doesn't want to loose two of his robot doll things." Canti nodded and walked away. Naota shook his head and kneeled down next to the river. He cleaned the clothes with the help of some washing powder he had taken.

' I looked up the river as if I could see Mamimi, wringing her school uniform's blue jumper while she was wearing it and then one of her shoes would carelessly float down the water waiting for me to collect it.'

As he plunged deeper into his memories, he was subconsciously cleaning top after top without realising that most of them had the logo : 'P!' on them.

_But when he did realise………… _

"Holy SHIT! Haruko, Haruko, Haruko! All of these belong to her!" Naota was lifting them up examining them. He suddenly dropped to the floor of his room; it had taken him that long to work it out. "Why must I get constantly reminded of her?" He took another look at the tops and trousers that he had scattered across the room. "Burn them, maybe?" Naota smiled evilly, "Yeah, that'll be fun."

"Why are you so upset, dad?" Naota asked at the dinning table, waiting for Canti to serve the food. Kamon sighed,

"Well, you see, Haruko hasn't been here lately and………" He lifted up Naota's magazine. He flicked it to a page and pushed it towards Naota. "I think I know where it went……" Naota looked down at the page. On a huge double page spread was a title that shouted at him, 'BOY USES FIRE FOR DOLL DEATH' within a few seconds, Naota had already decided the title was crap. He briefly read the following article and looked at the pictures. As he expected, it was of him.

'So that was the flashing I saw.' Again the photograph was taken by Samejima Mamimi. Naota looked up at Kamon, ready for whatever was coming next.

"I didn't think that you were that hamster, Naota…." Kamon looked down at the table as he spoke. He slammed his fist on the table and used his other hand to point at Naota aggressively. "There's only ONE PUNISHMENT I can think of for this!" Naota looked at him, he knew that Kamon was bloody angry but Naota didn't flinch, he waited for his dad to continue.

"A whole month of eating nothing but SPICY foods!" Naota loked at him in shock.

' First of all, I thought was 'is that all you could think of?' And secondly I didn't and quite obviously didn't like that one bit as dad smiled at my expression.

Later I thought that it was the evening so I was wondering if he would start it now. '

"So, how do you like that Naota-kun? You burn up my doll, I burn up your mouth." Kamon looked at him, smugly. Naota shrugged, took his dinner and looked at it. He could smell the spiciness whirling up his nose making him feel sick.

"You have to eat it Naota."

"I'll eat it upstairs." Naota said, walking slowly up them, holding the plate in his hands. He smiled, remembering that he still had some leftover food from his days of hiding. In his room, he put the plate on the floor. Miyu Miyu was sitting on his bed and jumped off and ran to the plate.

"I know you like this stuff." He said, stroking Miyu Miya's fur. "Eat it all." After Naota had ate what little normal food he had left he went outside. The whole house stank of curry; he couldn't take it any longer. Yet again, carrying his baseball bat, he walked to the riverside and lay down on the comforting grass and closed his eyes.

While Naota was asleep, he subconsciously listened to the noise of somebody's footsteps coming towards him. He felt something warm touch his cheek, he smiled and slowly opened his eyes. Nobody was there. Naota looked around, suddenly a flash of light quickly blinded him.

"Camera….. Again?" Naota asked himself. He sat up and scanned the area, he seemed well and truly alone which wasn't a surprise to him. In the next flash that occurred, he saw an outline of something trying to hide in a nearby ditch. Quickly, he ran over to it as fast as he could and jumped into the ditch, clutching his bat, ready to attack. He closed his eyes as he did and landed on something soft and warm, unlike the ground. When he opened them opened again, he couldn't see anything. He backed off the warmth, stood up and looked at what he had landed. Naota dropped his bat in shock, like another scene in a clichéd 'shocking' moment, but then again, it was shocking.

"Mamimi……." Mamimi looked at him and smiled. After receiving a tap on his shoulder, Naota spun around in shock. "Canti!"

Without saying anything, Mamimi pulled Naota to the ground so he was sat with his back to Mamimi, in-between her legs. She squeezed him tight.

"It's been so long Naota!" Naota's eyes became smaller in shock.

'She remembered what I shouted at her…… It sounds odd. But I suppose it's for the better…' He thought. Mamimi snuggled her face up to his as he too, hugged her arms that were around him. He then turned around and looked at her. Mamimi looked slightly older but her hair was the same and as always, she was wearing a short beige skirt and a blue jumper, very similar to her old school uniform, but not. Mamimi stroked his hair and smiled.

"I like your head. Did anything come out of it?" Naota felt tears form in his eyes. He hugged her once again. All he could say was 'Mamimi' amongst his crying. After he stopped, he looked up at her.

"I'm tired, Mamimi……… Where do you live?"

"No where here. I suppose I'm homeless here." Naota kept her eyes on hers and after a few moments a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Stay at my house, I'll drop the ladder from my room." Mamimi smiled back and nodded.

Patiently, she stood waiting underneath Naota's window. She felt a sense of excitement wash over her.

"Lord Canti, I'm staying with you and Naota tonight!" When Mamimi was safely in Naota's room she put her bag of belongings on the floor and took out some pajamas. Naota left the room so she could get changed, but she had already started to pull her top off before Naota could even reach the door so he almost pegged it to the door to get out. Quickly shutting it behind him, he blushed,

'Does she have any sense of dignity!' Naota asked himself. When he decided to himself that it was ok to come back in, he slid the door open and walked in. Mamimi was wearing blue shorts and a long, white top. Naota joined her on the bed. He leaned on her shoulder, just like he had with Ninamori but he didn't hesitate, these were special moments to himself and Mamimi. Mamimi lay down, holding onto Naota as she did.

"About my head; a Vespa came out from it."

"Haru-san's?" Mamimi asked. Naota sighed;

"Yeah……… and her clothes."

"Her clothes!" Mamimi shifted her eyes, "can I borrow some?"

"I suppose they'd got o better use then if I burned them." Naota said, though he didn't like the idea of that.

"Your becoming like me, Naota, do you like burning things too?"

"Yeah…… I suppose I'm becoming addicted." Naota admitted to himself; he was starting to sound more and more like Mamimi, which scared him.

"Then do you want to join me in worshipping Lord Canti!" Mamimi asked.

"Lord Canti? Are you still hooked on Fire Starter?" Naota asked, rolling off her onto the bed. Mamimi turned to face him.

"I saw you playing it when you were burning Haru-san." Naota frowned,

"I didn't burn her, I burned a doll that looked like her."

"That's good then, but you know? You're already burning things that look like humans…. I wonder why." Mamimi thought while putting her arms around Naota. They both closed their eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naota opened his eyes to see that Mamimi had gone. He shifted his eyes and looked out to his balcony to find Mamimi standing there, smoking. Naota pulled himself out of the bed and joined her. 

"You still smoke?" Mamimi looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Not the strong ones though." Naota sighed and looked out at the sky.

"The sky is so peaceful and with one look down, your instantly converted to chaos, it's such a ……" Naota thought, but he couldn't thinkof the right word. "Difference." Mamimi smiled.

"I miss this place though. Life's a lot different in the city."

"You didn't set fires there, did you?" Naota asked. Mamimi shook her head.

"No, because I couldn't hear Lord Canti talk to me in my head, so I didn't." Mamimi slowly walked into the room, which was dark. Unexpectedly, she started to undress herself! Naota quickly turned around and looked back up at the sky, blushing subconsciously.

"Naota, do you have a towel in here?" Mamimi called.

"In one of the draws, I think."

He heard her leave the room after a few moments, so he decided to get some clothes out for her. Out of Haruko's clothes, Naota chose the ones that didn't have any logos printed on it so he wouldn't have to be reminded of Haruko.

He was about to get some breakfast, but then remembered his 'punishment' of only being able to eat spicy foods. Even so, he continued down the stairs. Kamon was sitting by the table in the living room. Naota walked through and stood next to the T.V. Kamon looked up at him.

"Do you want your breakfast, Naota-kun? It'll be nice and spicy for you!" Naota frowned.

"No thanks."

"You see, I thought you'd say that so I didn't get TV Boy to cook you anything, as of yet. So I suppose you can starve because you won't eat."

"But I'm already thin enough as it is!" Naota argued. Kamon shrugged and Naota walked out of the room, sighing. Mamimi had come out of the shower before Naota went back up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited for her to respond.

"Come in…" Naota opened the door and walked in. Mamimi was kneeling on the floor in her bra and skirt. Her back was facing him. Naota blushed again and closed the door.

"I thought you were dressed." Mamimi looked behind her, smiled slightly and got the top from Naota's bunk bed. She stood up, putting it on and sat on his bed. She looked up at the mattress and wires above her.

"Tasku-sempai slept up there, didn't he? I've been here once before." Naota walked over to the bed also.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't mind….. I have something I want to show you." Mamimi stood up and slowly lead Naota down the stairs and outside. They silently walked pass the bridge to a shop. Outside of it was a few vehicles. She walked in between the different bikes and stopped.

"This is mine." Naota looked up from the floor.

"A V-Vespa! It looks like…."

"Haru-san's, I know." Mamimi sat on it and after flicking a few switches, the Vespa turned on and she looked at Naota. Naota was gobsmacked, the only difference between Mamimi's and Haruko's was that this was green.

"Where you the one who saw Canti yesterday?" Mamimi looked at him, as if beckoning him to go and sit on it, so he did.

"He was giving me some photos he had took of you."

"Why? Why me?" Naota asked in confusion.

"Because, you always have something interesting happening with your head. I've made a lot of money." Mamimi smiled. Naota store at the back of her head in anger.

"So you're using me too?" He muttered. Mamimi heard him but didn't answer and just kept smiling as they pulled out onto the road. It was almost impossible to drive around the town of Mabase. Mamimi regularly became blind to the odd gap in the road and desperately swerved to avoid it. Throughout the ride, Mamimi's words span around in his head. He kept asking himself what to do, but it came to no conclusions.

"Mamimi, why a Vespa?" They had pulled up to a red light. Mamimi sighed.

"That's easy, Naota-kun, why? So I can splash people too!" Naota frowned.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" She smiled, looking behind at him.

"No, it's just revenge!"

"Revenge, on what!" The lights went green and she sped off again.

"On many people… that guy who splashed me again, people who beat me up…. Shigekuni, Tasku, Haruko, you, Kamon, Canti…. Pandas….. Bread…… Cigarettes…….." Naota sighed as he stopped listening to her, he knew that at times Mamimi would just talk crap… or it was all the time.

* * *

Thanks for reading…! Hope you enjoyed it. 

Next chapter will be up soon-ish.

Sorry if there were any errors in this, but I don't care :p.


	3. It's Here!

Hey my Fooly Cooly friends. Ok, ok….. 3 nearly 4 months? Opps.

Sorry about that but it's here now!

Chapter 3 : most probably filled with numerous grammar mistakes and who knows what else. :P

**My Head's Cursed**

**Chapter Three :** **It's Here!**

'Every morning that I've woken up to, she's always there. I'm amazed. Samejima Mamimi is back by my side…. But why? The reason doesn't seem to matter anymore but I believe it's something more than just wanting to see me again. Either way, worrying about it or not, I'm glad she's here. I could have gone insane through being alone, though I suppose I could go insane with her as well.'

"'Stay cool and you can do anything.'" Naota repeated the words of his brother and sighed. "Ok, Tasku." He was stood on the balcony, drinking plain water while looking out at the city. Mamimi walked over to him, with her cigarettes in hand.

"Still in your pajama's?" She asked, "What about your school? Did it burn down too?" Naota glanced at her.

"No. I can't be bothered about school, but I'm thinking of going back. Possibly tomorrow but its too late today to go."

"What are you going to do today?" Mamimi asked, joining Naota's stare into the city.

"I would normally lie in bed and not do anything but today I feel like going to the river. Do you want to come?" Mamimi nodded and leaned on him for a short moment.

Once they had reached the river, Mamimi started to walk up and down the side of the river, recovering lost ground. Naota, with his baseball bat in hand started swinging it around from side to side.

"Ow!"

Mamimi looked back at Naota, who had dropped his bat and was holding his head.

"Naota, are you okay?" Mamimi asked as she stood in the river, watching him.

"It's just a headache." Naota said, reassuringly causing Mamimi to smile.

"Are you sure? Could it be something else?" Mamimi smiled as he walked over to her.

"You mean that you think something's going to come through my head again?"

"A monster or … cat ears!" Naota looked away with a sad glint in his eyes.

"I- I don't want anything else to come through… It hurts!" Mamimi took him in her arms and put her hand on his head.

"I can feel it." She took Naota's hand and placed it on his forehead where hers had been.

Naota couldn't feel anything, to him, his forehead felt completely normal or at least as normal as it could be.

"I can't. I don't know if it is normal or not, my forehead, I mean." Mamimi looked down at him,

"What else would you be on about?" Naota looked away again as there was a long pause.

"Nothing." He replied. Mamimi stepped out of the river, smiling and walked over to where Naota had placed his bag. As she lay down, she watched him walk back to her.

"Cat ears… Can you make them come out again? I liked them."

"Mamimi, those ears were destroyed, remember?" Mamimi shrugged and took out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket.

"I don't remember, Naota. I don't know if I was there."

"Oh." Naota lay beside her and watched the clouds in the sky. "Aren't you smoking more and more now? You never used to smoke as much as you used to with me."

Mamimi stayed quiet for a while.

"Maybe… I'm stressed. Or worried about your head Naota."

"Don't be. It's not like it'll hurt **you.**" Mamimi lit a cigarette while watching the surroundings. "By the way, Mamimi, how come you have only called me 'Naota-kun' once? It sounds so cold, you just calling me 'Naota.'" Mamimi looked at him as he looked at her.

"I… Didn't know what to call you… Ever since you told me not to call you Ta-"

"Don't say it again, please. Just call me whatever you want." Naota said, breaking the staring.

"Okay, Naota-kun." Mamimi stood up and walked over to the river. "We'd be able to cope with the thing that's going to come out of your head if we had Lord Canti right?"

She dropped her cigarette on the grass.

"Yeah… Probably." Mamimi started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going!" Naota shouted. Mamimi turned around,

"To get Canti!" She looked back in the direction she was walking and muttered to herself, "It's going to come out of your head soon… I can feel it." She continued to walk off. Naota touched his head again as he stood up, grabbed his bat and followed her.

Before they got to his house, they saw Kamon get in his car and drive away from the house.

"He's probably gone to buy some groceries, or something." As Naota carried walking, Mamimi stopped and looked away. Naota looked behind him at her. "What's wrong?"

"Umm… Is Shigekuni still alive?" Mamimi asked, still not looking at him.

"Alive? That's a cold way to put it." Naota started to think, "well he is alive but he's not living here at the moment. Why do you care anyway? It's never concerned you before." Mamimi sighed and continued walking to the house without mentioning it again.

When they were inside a strong smell of bread overwhelmed them.

"Lord Canti!" Mamimi ran off into the kitchen, guessing that was where he was. Naota also walked into the kitchen but not in the excited way Mamimi had. Mamimi was stood next to Canti, hugging his arm as Naota watched. "Canti, you have to guard us 'cause something's going to come out of Naota-kun's head!" Canti looked back at Naota.

"This time you better not destroy whatever comes out. Naota reminded Canti, causing Canti to blush and scratch his head. Naota took off his jumper and walked over to the living room, "Unless it's Haruko."

"Ooo, he doesn't like her… Does he?" Mamimi asked Canti. Naota carelessly threw himself on the floor and switched on the TV. He then turned it off again, suddenly remembering something and walked up the stairs into his room.

Shortly after, Mamimi and Canti went up too but they had quietly slid the door open and walked in. Naota was sitting on his bed, plucking Haruko's bass that she had left behind. Mamimi pulled out the chair from under Naota's desk and sat on it, looking curiously at Naota.

"What are you doing?" Mamimi asked him softly.

"Practicing bass playing."

"Hmm… It sounds awful!" Mamimi admitted.

"It's because that bitch didn't leave me an amp either!" Naota said in annoyance.

"Why are you practicing?"

"Because I've 'gotta be c-" Naota paused for a second. "No, I don't know why."

'Tasku was right to leave this place but he still betrayed his family, I don't have to listen to him!

Last year when I had enough courage to tell Tasku about everything that had happened with Haruko and her bass he said to me 'you may as well use it Nao, remember – stay cool and you can do anything.' Yes Tasku had said that to me so many years ago and would continue to keep saying it. I looked upon him as an idol… but he turned his back on me. He doesn't want to come back home either!'

Naota lost himself I thought as Mamimi stayed silent and Canti walked over to his bed. After a while, Naota finally looked up at him.

"Huh? What is it?" Canti put his metal finger on Naota's head.

"You can feel it too, huh?" Mamimi asked, Canti looked back at her and then at Naota. He took his finger off Naota's head and stood still next to him. After a while of silence Naota started to become agitated.

"Argh! Are we just waiting for it to come out of my head! I can't take it anymore!" Naota stood up, put the bass on his bed and walked out of the room.

"There he goes again… I guess." Mamimi slowly got up from the chair and followed him down the stairs.

Outside Naota started to look up at the sky, remembering what Mamimi had said about the peace and the chaos. He began to walk around, without taking his gaze off the sky. Suddenly he bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" Naota said with his eyes closed. When he opened them, they looked upon a 'washed out' Ninamori. Naota got to his feet, wondering why she looked so weird. "Uh, Ninamori… Sorry. Are you okay?" She didn't respond even though her mouth was moving as if she was trying to speak. Naota looked closer at her to see that she was shaking. Naota sat on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're cold!" her eyes were quivering, she closed them as Naota took his hands off of her and as soon as he did, Ninamori leaned on him. Naota didn't move and after a while Ninamori whispered in his ear,

"Naota…… T-There's a guy… haunting… inside m-me." Naota looked at her but before he could say anything, she collapsed.

"What happened, Naota-kun?" Mamimi asked. Herself and Canti both walked over to Naota and Ninamori. Canti picked up Ninamori in both arms.

"I'm not too sure, she just collapsed." Naota looked up at the sky, little raindrops fell onto his face. "Let's stay here for a while." Naota decided.

"But it's raining!" Mamimi complained.

"We'll go under the bridge then." They quickly walked to the dryness of the bridge. Canti placed Ninamori on the floor as Naota sat near Mamimi, who was sitting on the edge of the cold slabs taking her shoes off. She then stuck her feet in the water,

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" She asked, kicking the water with her feet.

"Yeah of course she will. I hope." Naota indecisively said. He heard a few mumbles from behind him and looked around. "Eh? She's must be having a nightmare of some sort." Naota thought aloud, watching Ninamori roll around on the floor in a curled up ball. Suddenly she opened her eyes, making Naota jump. "Ninamori?" quickly, she jumped to her feet and in the blink of an eye, had run off. Naota got up, in the intentions of going after her but stopped realising that he couldn't see where she went.

"She's gone…" Mamimi said, looking out at the river.

"Forget it then. She'll come back I suppose."

"You never know."

Naota looked out at the sky, listening to the rain. He sat back down again, hugging his knees. Naota touched his head with his fingers; it felt like he could stick them through his head, regardless of skull. Before he could realise, his forehead had started to move.

"Mamimi!" Naota said, trying to remain calm. Mamimi turned around and looked at him,

"It's coming!" she said curiously, crawling over to him. "Wow, it's interesting, your head's all bubbly!" Blood trickled down his forehead as Naota wiped it away quickly.

"Oooo, you're bleeding… Why's that?"

"I don't know! It's only been happening for a while!" The surface of Naota's head started to bubble rapidly; he clenched his fists and braced himself.

"What's that? … It's white!" Naota looked up at the thing that was coming slowly out of his head and grabbed hold of it and pulled. He gritted his teeth as he did.

'The pain is immense but I have quickly pull it out of my head! It had to come out now, I can't afford for Ninamori to see this! She'd probably go berserk.

What I'm holding… It feels cold, like metal. Even though I'm pulling it, it feels like someone's on the other side, helping me out!'

For at least 5 minutes of sidesplitting pain and frantic pulling, Naota had fully pulled out the object from his head. The force upon pulling it out, made it slam on the

Floor, making a sound.

"I've heard that sound before!" Looking at where the thing that he had pulled out was, he had to take a second look at it. Angrily, he looked between the object and Mamimi. "That sound…"

"A guitar?" Mamimi asked.

"No, a bass. It's… Haruko's. well, actually, it was mine and Atomsk's but, when they joined together Haruko stole it."

"Haru-san's? Why is that here then?"

"I'm sure we'll find out. Damn bitch." Naota stood up, brushing the dirt off his shorts. "Let's go home." He said, helping Mamimi up.

"But… Ninamori."

"I don't care, I just want to go home." Naota looked at Canti, who looked eagerly at the bass, as if waiting to get a signal from Naota. "Don't destroy it, Canti. It's mine and I got it back." He said smiling. "We'll forget about Ninamori for now. Hey, Mamimi, why do you care about her anyway? It's just like what you said about my granddad. Ninamori called you a child molester, remember?"

"That was a while ago though… I suppose I don't really care but… I thought you liked her."

"She's an ok person, it's just that I can't be bothered to run around looking for her." Mamimi started to light a cigarette and put it up to her mouth. Breathing out, she said,

"That's cool with me, Naota-kun."

* * *

Once they had got upstairs, Naota happily put down his reclaimed bass and baseball bat. He looked at Mamimi who was closing his door. 

"Naota-kun, I'm soaking. Can I use some more of Haru-san's clothes?" Naota nodded and pointed to the location of the box under his bed. Mamimi went to his bed and bent down to pick it up. Naota lay down on his bed as Mamimi sat on the floor as Naota unconsciously stared at her. Without hesitation, Mamimi started to take her top off. Suddenly Naota sat up. Mamimi froze after pulling her top off, so her bra was revealed.

"Naota-kun, what are you doing?" Mamimi asked, frantically. It wasn't because she was 'flashing' him, it was because Naota had a hold of his head with both hands and looked as if he was trying to pull his head apart.

"Something's trying to come out! I-It doesn't hurt but it feels so strange!" All of a sudden, a finger poked out of his skin, then followed by the whole hand and a bracelet made of metal and one chain on it. Naota watched in horror as it started to emerge from his head. Mamimi watched, amazed by it.

"Your head isn't bleeding either!" Pink hair started to join the hand that had come out of his head, followed by its face. As her arm started to come out, Naota fell on the floor in front of Mamimi.

"HEY TAKKUN!" the head said, still being pulled out. She put her arms on the floor and dragged the rest of her body out from his head. She opened her eyes to reveal her golden burning eye colour; smiling her first glance was Mamimi who looked gob-smacked.

"Sameji' are you about to Fooly Cooly with him! That's just wrong!" She said, looking disgustedly at Mamimi.

Mamimi shook her head violently.

"What's also wrong is the fact that you're wearing a really short skirt, Haruko!" Haruko turned around,

"Oh my, did 'lil Takkun get a pre-adolescent glimpse?" she said touching her lips with her fingers and smiling. Naota looked away, angrily but at the same time, blushing. Her eyes scanned the room that looked completely different than when she left it. "Hmm. Takkun, it seems you've removed every trace of me!" Naota smirked. Haruko quickly grabbed him in a tight embrace, before he had a chance to say anything. Naota struggled but her grip was too tight. Haruko started to whisper in his ear,

"You know, Takkun, I won't let you regret me for entering your life!"

* * *

Wow, I'm soooo happy I finally finished this but I have been busy with mock exams and crap like that….. Ok, not a very good excuse but oh well. 

Sorry for the grammar again, try to ignore it :P

Please Review (Polgara in particular.)

You guys rule!

'Till next time…

(I can't tell you when that will be though!)


	4. Dispenser

Keeping this short, (I kept you waiting too long already!) I found that a trip to America was a very good chance to catch up on this only through the car journeys, of course!

So, anyway, this is a much shorter chapter than the others, but that doesn't matter

I have one thing in this that looks like this: a/n - and if someone doesn't know, I'm using it to mean 'authors note.' – Just clearing things up before I start

Anyway….

**My Head's Cursed**

**Chapter Four : Dispenser**

Naota looked up at Haruko, feeling her grip loosen. He pushed her away as he clenched his fists. Haruko looked at him, completely confused.

"Takkun, you're not even happy? Don't you love me Takkun?" she smiled evilly, with her arms tightly locked behind her back.

Naota took a deep breath and glared at Haruko. "No I don't, Haruko. Not now!… Haruko, I hate you!"

Haruko glared back at Naota. "Takkun, don't you even realise what you're saying!"

Naota looked away, with a slight glint of glum-ness in his stare to the floor,

"I don't even know what you're real name is anymore… Raharu." Haruko also looked away from Naota and scratched her head.

"Well, Takkun, you decide what to call me for yourself, okay?"

Naota started to think to himself, trying to ignore Haruko's bright gold eyes.

'Where the hell is Canti? If he were here, he'd be ripping Haruko apart right now.'

"Canti! Come up here!" Naota shouted as loud as he possibly could.

"I suppose if you don't love me anymore, I guess I'll just leave." Haruko said and made her way to the door. She glanced at Mamimi, who was wearing Haruko's clothes; "see ya Sameji, it was nice seeing you again."

Mamimi looked at Haruko blankly and nodded at her. Naota managed to spill some last words out of his mouth,

"Hauko, why did you come here… through my head?" Haruko kept looking forward instead of facing him.

"Well, I wanted to see you so badly that this was the easiest way to get to you quickly." Naota ignored her answer, knowing that it was most probably a lie and continued asking questions.

"Then why didn't it hurt when you came out of my head?"

"I used pillows" Haruko said smiling. She slid open his door and slowly walked out. The sound of a car made its way to the house,

"Crap, it's my dad!" Naota said in panic, the last thing he wanted was for Kamon to see Haruko. Haruko continued her flight down the stairs as the enterance to the house slowly opened. Kamon walked in holding 2 shopping bags in each hand. There were no lights on downstairs, and the only beams of light that seeped through into downstairs was the light from Naota's room and the crooked street lamps outside.

Kamon looked in amazement at the similar figure on the stairs. Haruko smiled at him.

"H-Haruko-san! Is that you?" he dropped his shopping bags on the floor and ran up the few stairs left to Haruko. He dived at her breasts but Haruko quickly avoided him so that he fell onto the stairs underneath Haruko. He blushed as he looked up her skirt.

"Yo Kamon."

"W-Where are you going?" Kamon asked in surprise.

"Hmm, well I dunno. Lil Takkun there wants me to leave him alone. So being a-"

"Don't leave Haruko-san!" Kamon cried out and formed a begging position sitting on the stairs. Haruko looked around with an evil grin on her face,

"Heheh, it's nice to be back!

Naota removed his ear from the side of the wall, near Mamimi and slowly closed his door. Mamimi crawled up behind him.

"Is Haru-san staying then?" She asked. Naota closed his eyes in anger and then stood up, opening them again and walked over to his bed. He fell on it with the energy he had left.

"Ugh! I'm going to sleep!"

"But it's not bedtime yet." Mamimi said getting up from the floor.

"Naota-kun! Come down, we're having a feast!" Kamon yelled from downstairs. Naota's frown worsened as he scrunched himself up on his bed.

"Aren't you going down there then?" Mamimi asked, standing beside his bed.

"No." Naota replied bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Haruko's down there."

"So?"

"He'll make me eat curry!"

"You used to love Haru-san." Mamimi said, creating a long pause after. Naota looked at her.

"I used to love you too… only for a while though."

Mamimi went quiet as she looked away. Naota closed his eyes in hope to find some peace in his sleep.

"Well, I'm going." Mamimi said, heading for the door. Naota sat up quickly,

"No, you can't!"" Mamimi stopped and looked back at him and smiled.

"I know, but I'm hungry."

"Me too." He said, holding his stomach. "Let's just say you came in through the door." Mamimi nodded and together they slowly walked down the stairs, Naota kept making sure that Kamon wasn't around. They walked into the dinning room to make Kamon's smile brighten.

"It's the Mamimi girl! She's back!" He said, causing her to nod.

"What about the curry?" Naota asked.

"Ah, my son, don't worry about that now, the real Haruko is here now!" Kamon said, holding chopsticks in his hands.

"I hadn't noticed." Naota said, crossing his arms. 'She did kinda come out of my head!' Naota thought to himself.

"Anyway, come and sit down Naota-kun!"

"Yeah, come and sit next to me, Takkun!" Haruko said, smiling. Naota frowned and walked straight past her and sat far away from her on the opposite side of the table. Haruko kept her smile as her eyes watched him. Mamimi sat down near Haruko and opposite Naota. Canti could be heard making a loud noise as he was chopping food with a knife, breaking the small moment of silence. Naota looked around on the table, at everything that had been cooked already yet Canti was still preparing food.

"So, Haruko-san, what brings you back here?" Haruko smiled at the question, still looking at Naota.

"Well, I missed everyone, especially Takkun here!"

'That is the biggest lie I've ever heard!' Naota again thought to himself. He frowned while Kamon went into different shades of purple, red and blue.

"What about me, Haruko-san?" Kamon asked, twitching his fingers, Haruko looked at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Wanna try the electric massage again?" Kamon looked at her, puzzled as Naota walked out of the room, taking some food with him. Mamimi just sat there, watching and eating most of the food that was on the table.

"But that wasn't me, Haruko-san!"

"On second thoughts……" Haruko stood up, "maybe not. It made me throw up and I don't want to trouble you."

"So kind of you Haruko-san!" Haruko said goodnight and walked up the stairs to Naota's room. She rudely barged in to see Naota lying on his bed with the plate that used to have food on it non-existing.

"You could of at least knocked." He said, opening his eyes. Haruko sat on the edge of his bed. "Tell me the real reason you came back." Naota asked. Haruko stayed silent for a while. Naota sat up causing their backs to touch each other.

"My Atomsk Navigator… said he was back on Earth again, so I came back to check it out. Oh, and I did want to see you again." She said as the moon came out of the clouds so that some light appeared through the window.

"You knew I would hate you when you…… if you came back. So, I don't believe you." Naota moved slightly so he could see her back. "You don't care, do you? You wouldn't of cared if you if you hadn't seen me again, right!" Haruko stayed silent. Naota felt like crying, but fought back tears as hard as he could. He faced the wall again.

"I did tell you that I'd use you but you were too blindly in love with me to care about how you'd feel in the future." Naota held his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired. My head can't take this." He said laying back down again.

"Before you sleep, Takkun, tell me has your head started to bleed when my stuff came through?" Haruko asked, whispering in his ear.

"Yeah, so. What does it mean?"

"It seems like your brain is trying to grow back. You might be getting some sense back into you." She said and then stood up and walked out. Naota was left alone in the dark to ponder his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

In the morning, Naota woke up again to the sun. He looked around his room. Mamimi was lying on the floor with Haruko near her, still asleep. When he came back from his shower, Mamimi and Haruko were both out on the balcony. Naota could smell the cigarette smoke from the very start of his room. He quickly took his clothes from the drawers and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey Takkun, how long are ya gonna be! We want a shower!" Haruko said, knocking on the door. A frustrated Naota opened the door, as he walked out Haruko walked in.

"Common, Sameji!" Mamimi ran over to Haruko.

"What are you doing?" Naota asked. Haruko put her arms around Mamimi's collarbone.

"We're just trying to give you more forbidden previews!" a/n – if you haven't read the manga, you probably wouldn't understand this!

She let go of Mamimi and pushed her into Naota and shut the bathroom door. Mamimi smiled at Naota as he held his head again.

"I'm surprised Naota-kun that you forgave Haru-san so quickly." She said honestly. Naota shock his head in disagreement.

"Mmmm, I wouldn't call it forgiveness yet." He sat on his bed and closed his eyes in thought. There was a few moments of silence where all they could hear was the water running from the shower. Naota quickly looked up at Mamimi with a sudden look of shock in his face.

"Shit!… Why did I just leave Ninamori out there!" Mamimi looked at him, still calm.

"I thought you didn't care about her?"

"I didn't at the time… but who can blame me, I was tired from getting a bass guitar pulled out of my head!" Mamimi continued to stare at him. "But the again she was possessed, like she said."

"Maybe Haruko can help her?" She asked. Naota frowned and wanted to shout 'don't even think of that!' but he knew Mamimi was right. Solemnly he nodded and they agreed that they would wait for Haruko to come out of the shower.

* * *

Naota had led the two in a rushed manor to the river - the last place they had seen Ninamori. This was the only place Naota could think of and he almost prayed that she was there.

Out of all odds, Naota's wish came true. There she was under the bridge, Ninamori curled up in a tight ball – head obscured and legs tightly locked together. Naota ran over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ninamori! You're here!" In shock, she jumped at Naota's warm skin touching her frozen body, her eyes were wide open and had long lost their sparkle. She turned stiffly to look at Naota. Her mouth opened, but again she couldn't make a sound. "Don't worry, Ninamori, Haruko has come to help you!"

Haruko and Mamimi were just behind Naota. Something on Haruko's wrist caught her attention. She lifted her arm up to her face in shock.

"My bracelet…. The chain is moving.… Atomsk." She muttered to herself. She walked over to Ninamori and looked at her. The chain rattled fiercely as Haruko was expecting. Naota watched as Haruko examined Ninamori, it was dark under the bridge, so Ninamori's eyes glowed white.

"Can you help her?" Naota asked, his worrying thoughts echoed in his speech. Haruko looked at him, emotionless.

"Hmmmmmmm…………… The only thing I can think of, as a 'last resort' is to get Atomsk out physically."

"Atomsk?…… Wait a sec- what do you mean by physically!" Naota remained inquisitive. Haruko looked at him from the corner of her eye again and took hold of Ninamori's hands. Pushing them to the wall she stuck her mouth on Ninamori's and held it there for a while. At first Ninamori didn't react, unlike Naota and Mamimi, who were both gob smacked and blushing severely. Her body began to twitch, to Haruko's delight and they broke off their contact.

Gasping for air, Ninamori screamed as a red light drifted out of her now becoming limp body. Haruko looked angrily at the light.

"Atomsk, you bastard, come back here NOW!" Nothing happened. The light disappeared and so did the rattling of the chain on her bracelet. She clenched her fists as everyone ignored her; they were still extremely surprised by the kiss. Ninamori was asleep on the ground but the colour had come back into her skin so Naota felt pure relief flood through him.

As Haruko turned towards Mamimi, the chain clicked once to Haruko's surprise, yet she smiled. "So, Mamimi, Takkun, girl, I'm going back."

"I need to stay here for a bit longer, until she wakes up." Naota said to her, still looking at Ninamori and recovering from the shock. Haruko got Mamimi up from the floor and started to walk back to the house while Naota waited patiently for Ninamori to wake up.

About 45 minutes later, Naota found himself being shaken awake by Ninamori. His eyes slowly opened but when he realised who was in front of him, his eyes woke up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded,

"I feel normal now… Or at least, as normal as I can be…"

"Do you remember what happened?" Naota asked her.

"No, nothing at all. Why? Did I miss something?"

"Uh… No, we were just talking to each other, that's all. I suppose we both fell asleep."

Ninamori stood up and stretched. It was still dark under the bridge and more clouds began to cover the sky. Naota stood up as well and looked around, forgetting for a second that Haruko and Mamimi had gone.

"I suppose I better get back home." Naota said. Ninamori agreed and they both went their separate ways. Naota was a bit sad that she didn't remember because he truly wished that Ninamori would go all emotional on him, as what he wanted was some affection from somebody.

As soon as he got back to his empty home, Naota realised that it truly_ was_ empty and Haruko and Mamimi were not there. He looked around, but there was nothing to look for. Not even Canti was there. Naota looked up at the ceiling and there, he found a message written on one of the tiles above him, it was roughly written in black paint and it looked like it had been a struggle to get up there and write it – which was obviously logical that the handwriting wouldn't be neat. But the actual message it contained made Naota weak in the knees. It read:

'_My dear Takkun, I have taken myself and Mamimi and Canti to a place. I have stolen them!_

_I know you'll look up to me someday, Takkun.'_

Naota read it over and over before he could finally understand what it meant, but when it hit him. He fell to the floor yet emotionless and watched the floor for a long time without making a move and he began to feel the true pain of loneliness and defeat.

* * *

Sorry if the ending was crappy. Oh yes, a cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!

Many apologies for grammar etc…. (the usual)

I can't believe how long this took to write…. (not as if I was writing it constantly all the time though.)

Anyway, many thanks in advance if people review. Huggles to them all!

Back in about…………… 4 months (hopefully not, so I'll try my best!)


End file.
